


【锤基】缘分

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【在生日宴会上玩游戏输得一塌糊涂的Loki被损友提出令他崩溃的要求，一个是在特指场所女装撩汉，一个是答应他的疯狂追求者交往一个星期……二选一，他该何去何从？】【选择性忽略科技BUG吧】【玛丽苏？】【ooc有】





	【锤基】缘分

序：

“你在干嘛？”

“我在开罚单。”

某位即将被开罚单的车主饶有趣味的从交警侧后方踮起脚看他手里的罚单。

“车牌号写错了。”

新上任不久的交警低头看车牌，是的，写错了一个字母。

“谢谢你啊。”他回过头，给那位不遵守交通规则的车主一个善意的笑容。

“那你要怎么谢我？”车主回给交警一个笑容，脑子里尽想着怎么才能不被这个菜鸟交警开罚单。

Thor没想到，竟然有人那么不客气，这附近好像有不少饮料店，不如……“请你喝咖啡？或者果汁？”

“我不想要这个。”说着说着，Loki抢走交警手里写错的罚单走到车门边，歪头对交警一笑，“别开这张罚单，就当谢我，我保证不会有下次了。”

说罢，Loki闪身进车，绝尘而去。

交警：？？？？

正文：

要说人生被上帝与神眷顾的幸运儿是谁，Loki Odinson一定榜上有名，且……名列前茅。

家境已经不能用殷实来形容，那是，怎么花都花不完。

他有一位严格慈爱的父亲，温柔体贴的母亲，干练精明的姐姐，而他本人，聪明能干。

按说，老爸老妈还没死就分家产有点大逆不道，在他们家，他的父母巴不得他们早些接过这些繁杂的事情好让他们有点空闲时间。

Odin夫妇年轻时忙于事业，一不小心就晚婚晚育了，于是，在Odin想当甩手掌柜那年，未成年的Loki以年纪太小无法担此重任把公司推给了Hela，自此之后，Hela黑眼圈越来越重，越来越重……

Hela心里不舒服，一气之下，停了Loki所有的经济来源。

然后……Loki借了Tony Stark一笔钱，用这笔钱入股了Tony新研发的科技项目。

一不小心，就赚了，Loki再将多余的钱投入他看上的行业项目……

这下Hela也拿他没办法了。

21年顺风顺水的人生好像从22岁那天生日开始发生了变化，首先是在生日会上玩游戏输得没脾气，回到家还被Hela养的狼狗撞倒，不小心磕到头。

第二天起床先是踢到柜角，然后在厕所差点滑倒，吃早餐时被面包噎到，出门买杯咖啡被路过的熊孩子撞翻。

之后，他还差点被开罚单。

违章停车是他不对，他承认，除了这件事情，其他事情发生的都很令他无语。

在等红绿灯的时候，Loki回想起这不到二十四小时发生的事情，心里就堵得慌。

想想接下来要去做的事情，更是让他难受。

昨天，玩游戏一直输的他被朋友们提出一个要求，去指定地点女装撩汉或者答应疯狂追求者交往。

追他的人不少，疯狂的却不多。先不说那个人是男的，毕竟他取向有点模糊，就说他那追求人的方式就令人反感。

当众求爱或者做一些浮夸的，自以为浪漫的事情，这是他接受不了的。

谈恋爱不如女装，女装可能会被朋友们笑一段日子，和那个人谈恋爱会恶心他自己一辈子。

“噢，Lady Loki来了。”天色蒙蒙黑，Loki在被化妆师折腾了七个小时后来到了朋友们汇合的地方，Tony在第一时间就笑着调侃Loki，“你要不要那么拼，这两个地方塞了什么？”

Tony Stark从来不会掩饰自己的好奇心，别说他，其他人也很好奇Loki是怎么把自己弄得这么逼真的前&凸&后&翘的。

Tony代替其他人伸出了手，先是摸了把Loki前面那两坨以假乱真的硅胶，然后摸后面。

那是真的……翘。

Tony像是被电到一样收回了手，Loki打趣道，“你的比我翘。”

Tony的，也是真的翘……

Wanda Maximoff也向Loki伸出邪恶的手，化妆师用仿真的面部填充物遮盖住了Loki原本的棱角，这样一来他的面部线条就会变的柔和。

长裙掩盖他的腿部线条，墨绿色项圈遮住喉结，那双罕见的绿瞳被蜜茶色美瞳覆盖，黑色的短发套上了金棕色大波浪，原本淡粉的唇被涂抹上烈焰般的红色，还有假睫毛与加闪粉的艳色眼影。

“其实，化上填充物你就改变了原本的脸型，不化浓妆别人也认不出你来。”

Loki摸了摸两边的填充物，就是这些东西浪费了他不少时间，“以防万一嘛。”

“我曾经听过一句话，好看的人都是雌雄难辨的。”Wanda扭头同Natasha说，“像Loki，化上妆比大部分女性都要好看，不化妆也比大部分男性好看。”

“那是化妆师的功劳。”Loki趁Natasha没回话之前反驳回去，他不想再讨论这个问题了，太羞耻了。

“这个给你，短时间可以改变你的声线，吞下去它会吸附在你的咽喉处。”Banner从口袋里拿出个小东西递给Loki。

“额……那到时候我怎么拿出来？”

“三个小时内它会主动脱落，像食物一样被你胃里的东西溶解，无害的，放心。”

“好吧。”Loki把袋子撕开，里面有个类似薄荷糖形状的椭圆形物体，放入口中咽下去时，有一点感觉是它留在了喉咙间，这感觉不太好。

他们现在在一家酒吧的停车场，平时他们很少来这些鱼龙混杂的地方，不过今天他们的“Lady Loki”要履行他的“猎艳计划。”

工作之余，Thor除了锻炼与旅行外，与朋友聚会也占据了他工作之外的三分之一时间。

工作之后，从小玩到大的他们都进入了不同的行业，好在都在同一座城市同一个区，感情也没生疏，反而越来越好。

平时吐槽烦心事都是家常便饭，在Thor把今天值班时发生的事情说出来后，众人无语，大概过了三分钟，Sif问，“那你为什么不拿手机拍下他的车牌号？”

“他开车太快，我拿出手机他就不见了。”

“开单之前没有拍照？”

“我想写完再拍……”

“周边没有摄像机？”

“小题大做了……”

“那你活该。”

长这么大，她还是第一次听说这样的事情，交警写错罚单后被违章车主逃脱。

“好啦，下次长点心吧，人心险恶。”Fandral往Thor手里塞了杯酒，Thor一口饮尽，点了点头。

Loki不是第一眼就看到那个今天被自己忽悠的交警，是快走到Stark定的座位上的时候才看到他。

还好这个大块头脑子反应不够快，不然这张罚单他吃定了。

不过，也许……这个大块头可以再帮自己一次？

“我有目标了。”Loki还没走到座位坐下来就对朋友们这样说，“再多一分钟我都忍不了这鞋子，真不知道你们是怎么穿的。”

Loki不满的看了看自己的鞋子，这句话明显是对两位女性说的。

为了整体效果，Loki穿了双短跟的高跟鞋，说真的，他就走了两分钟后脚跟就疼死了，真不明白她们怎么穿的。

酒吧里多的是搭讪的人，所以当Loki来的时候，他们不意外，Loki坐在Thor旁边时，他们也不意外。

当“她”与Thor搭讪十分钟后还在坚持时，就有点意外了。

通常，冲Thor来的人很多，毕竟在他们几个里，Thor更符合大众的审美。这身材，这脸蛋，不论他们还是她们都可以。

奈何Thor无意和她们有什么来往，基本几分钟后人就不想自讨没趣，就这样走了。

Loki没想到Thor这么难搞，高冷的一点都不像白天那个憨憨的交警。

是他不够漂亮吗？不，他刚刚一路走来承受了不少恶心火辣的视线。

是他不够女性化让他产生了怀疑吗？不，他这可都是学Natasha的，谁敢说Nat没有女人味，他第一个薅死他。

“或许，我们能单独喝一杯？”Loki直接发出了邀请，他真的只是想和这位交警去喝一杯，隔空告诉他的朋友们他成功了，而Thor却不是这么认为的。

“抱歉，我不喜欢女性。”Thor以为喝一杯的意思是……“你很漂亮，但你还没到掰直我的地步。”

Thor以为他这么说了，意思已经很明确了，没想到来搭讪的人只是低头轻笑，完全没有要走的意思。

Loki无奈，看来他要失败了，可是他现在已经没有兴趣再和另一个人说这么多话了。

赶早不如赶巧，Hela的电话打破了有点尴尬的氛围，Loki没犹豫的就把电话挂掉了。

Banner给的东西还在他的喉咙里，要是被Hela发现那还得了！

Loki窘迫地笑了笑，也不管脚痛不痛了，大步地往他们的位置走去，把还在响的电话扔给Natasha。

噢……这位惹不起的大姐。

Natasha接起电话，对方问为什么要拒接电话时她随便编了个理由。

“嗯……还有几个人……刚来……嗯……好，华莱街148号Miesen Bar。”挂了电话后，Natasha把Loki从上到下仔仔细细打量了一番，继而说道，“你姐说，还有二十分钟就会到这里，刚刚我给你找的借口是手滑，除了来回的时间，你还有15分钟可以换回原来的样子。”

“WTF？”Loki忍不住爆了粗口，被Hela看到他这样他就完了，七个小时的妆十五分钟能卸下来吗？

可是转念一想，那他就不用再女装撩人了，他可以说是Hela破坏了他的好戏。

“那这个怎么办？”Loki望向Banner指着自己的喉咙。

“催吐吧……吐出来就好了。”

Loki翻了个大大的白眼并且做了个不怎么友好的手势后拉着Wanda匆匆忙忙离开了卡座，车里有他早上穿的衣服，Wanda带了卸妆水。

Thor的视线不知道随着什么飘向另一边，Fandral凑近他，把他的脑袋掰回来。

“看上人家了？”Fandral眼神扫了一眼Thor刚刚看的方向。

“不，我看到了今天违章的车主。”他看到了，由于他面对的方向是入口处，那人进来的时候他就看到了。

“这也太巧了。”Sif也回头看了一眼，“好机会，赶紧去开罚单。”

“第一，我没带单子，第二，我没有证据，第三，我不记得他的车牌号了。”Thor又喝了一杯酒，伸了个懒腰，“我一天见到的违规车太多，不可能每个车牌号都能记下。”

于是，他们也不再说什么。

酒过三巡是开胃，一个多小时下来，他们五个人喝的酒都有五六箱之多，Fandral去舞池玩了，Sif去洗手间，Hogan喝的迷迷糊糊在玩手指。

Volstagg和Thor干了三四次杯，那个红发大个子往Thor大腿用力一拍，笑眯眯地问，“你到底喜欢男的还是女的？”

Thor不知道怎么回答，索性闭嘴，可是Volstagg铁了心想知道答案，“男的来搭讪你说你喜欢女的，女的来搭讪你说你喜欢男的。Thor，你难道不知道Sif喜欢你吗？要是你喜欢男的也就算了，要是你喜欢女的……其实Sif人挺不错的，性格好，又知根知底的，长得也好，她又喜欢你。”

“你喝醉了。”Thor看到Sif已经快走回来了，及时打住了喋喋不休的Volstagg。

好吧，他承认，他不知道Sif喜欢他。都是一起长大的朋友，他并不觉得Sif对他有什么不一样的情感。

“你要是想她不喜欢你，就赶紧找个对象，她那死性子你知道的，不到最后不放弃的。”Volstagg还在说，Thor忍不住往他嘴里塞了块苹果。

Sif喜欢他，他不知道，但Sif的脾性他知道。

不到尽头不回头。

Loki真的要疯了，他是不是得请个人来帮他看看今年的运势，这也实在太倒霉了。

洗手台上的镜子映出一张略显憔悴，额头下巴爆痘的脸，一发声就撕裂感爆棚的喉咙，还有晕乎乎的脑袋。

该长痘的青春期他也就长了一些小小的痘痘，现在，他脸上有五颗大的，发红的痘。

不是他自恋，他的皮肤真的很好。多数人脸上有的雀斑他没有，青春期留下的痘印也没有，有规律的生活节奏使他的黑眼圈也很淡，几乎可以忽略。

如今……

“妈妈！！！！”Loki拢了拢头发，一脸委屈地冲向厨房，一把从后面抱住了Frigga。

上帝啊，他已经多久没这么喊Frigga了？他好久没有那么委屈了！！

“怎么了？”Frigga在搅拌酱料，一旁的Odin在煮汤。

多么和谐的退休生活。

“我毁容了。”Loki撒娇似得拱着Frigga的后脑勺，长痘了找Frigga准没错，她知道很多有用的美容店。

“就长了几颗痘。”Odin放下汤勺，把儿子和老婆的距离拉远了些，“这么大个人了，长颗痘还撒娇？不害臊吗？”

“爸，你的丑，是有道理的。”Loki不顾Odin那狠辣辣的目光，又粘在了Frigga身上。

Odin再次把人分开，Loki再次粘上去，父子俩这么一来一回，Frigga为了早餐着想，把两人都轰出了厨房。

Hela下楼路过看着又在互撕的父子俩以及Loki脸上的痘，十分不仗义地大笑起来。

今天Odin一家也很欢乐呢。

经过小半个月的治疗，Loki的脸恢复成原来白净无瑕的状态。

爆痘的原因是他的皮肤对化妆品很敏感，不是按照他皮肤适应度定制的化妆品有百分之九十会令他脸部出现不同程度的伤害。

长痘还不算严重，还好不是过敏。

今早九点半他约了个合作方的代表议事，由于不是正式签约，没必要在太正式的场合，见面地点定在了一家咖啡厅。

他常来这家店，咖啡泡的好喝，拉花做得精致，糕点做得有特色，环境安静舒适。

有时候他都想把这里的蛋糕师和咖啡师挖回家，专门给他做蛋糕，泡咖啡。

他提前了五分钟到达，现在已经过去了十分钟还没见对方人影。

第一次见面就迟到，简直太不礼貌了。

Loki略显烦躁地搅拌着咖啡，目光也从手机移开，百般聊赖地从外面看到店里面，他在吧台看到了个有点熟悉的脸。

只是停顿了三秒，不知为何，那人忽然抬起头对上了他的眼睛又很快地移开。

这不是那个交警吗？怎么跑来泡咖啡了？难道是因为总被违章车主跑掉所以被开除了？

好惨。

Thor没记下那个车牌号，车主人的脸倒是记得清清楚楚，希望他今天没有违章停车，他保证过的。

Loki又等了十分钟，议事对象还没有到，得了，这次合作算是黄了。

距离生日已经过了三个月，这三个月大事没出错，小事一大堆，具体来说，都是发生在他身上的事情。

他是个唯物主义者，不信教不信神，对塔罗牌占卜那些更是不信。

好吧，他还是去了，被人用塔罗牌占了一卜。

结果是一切都好，而且在这一年他会遇到命中注定的伴侣。

都是瞎扯的，他都倒霉成这样了还都好，他连他自己喜欢男的还是女的都分不清还命中注定。

骗子。

这三个月，他开车出门，必定被追尾，约朋友到户外玩必定下雨，偶尔走在路上还会被撞，简直就是逼他要么一直工作，要么一直待在家里。

最邪门的是，他无论去哪里，都能看到那个交警。

在马路上看到他指挥交通属正常现象，但是，有时候去吃饭，他是服务生，有时候去咖啡厅，他是咖啡师，有时候去打桌球，他是那里的收银员……

甚至有一次他到国外出差都能碰到同样在机场的他，顺便一提，那一次他们还在异国的超市相遇了。

这巧上天的偶遇让他怀疑这是有目的性的跟踪，他特意请人调查了那个交警的资料，连祖上三代都查了出来，结果就是，这都是真的巧合。

交警是他的正业，其他的都是兼职……

过于可怕的巧合。

Loki从占卜师那里出来后坐在车上想了很久很久刚刚那番话。

他有个不太确定的想法，如果真的存在命中注定，会不会就是那个叫Thor的交警。

虽然说，他不是遇到Thor才倒霉的，不过他和Thor偶遇的几率实在很大，自从第一次见面开始就不带停的……

如果两个互不相识的人靠着缘分见面数次，要是相爱了，或许可以称为命中注定吧。

Thor好像是喜欢男的？

Thor的眼前发生一起追尾事故，前面那台车正常行驶，后面那台好像喝醉酒一样歪歪扭扭撞上了前车的尾巴。

今天是他的休息日，没想到在散步的路上遇见了这种事情。

“Sir, 你还好吗？”Thor先对现场拍照留证，拨打了小队的号码，随后敲了敲受害车辆前门车窗。

Loki被弹出来的安全气囊怼了一身，他发誓，他的车尾一定烂了，这撞击程度连安全气囊都出来了。

“我很好。”Loki推开安全气囊摇下车窗，看清敲窗人的脸，他惊呆了。

同样惊呆的还有Thor……

警铃的鸣笛声从远处传来，很快，以车辆为中心拉起了警戒线，经检测，肇事车主酒驾。

Loki倚在车窗上，眼睛盯着在和交警交涉的男人，时不时往他身上扫两眼。

金发碧眼，身强体壮，五官硬朗，棱角分明。

看这穿着今天应该不上班，明明可以不管这事的，由此可见，责任心很强。

三言两语就能忽悠他，从他眼皮底下逃过一张罚单，脑子可能转的不够快，不过心眼应该不多。

“今天不上班？”

“嗯？我吗？是的……”Thor有些意外他会向他搭话。

“我叫Loki。”你很不错，我看上你了，“这个点是午饭时间，我还没吃饭，一起吗？”

明明吃过饭的Thor无意识的点了头，这感觉就像有人从后面摁着他的脑袋逼迫他点头一样。

“Thor。”Thor伸出右手，“我的名字。”

“很高兴认识你，Thor。”

这顿饭吃的有点尴尬，Loki心情好，吃的有点多，Thor已经吃过了，再硬吃又吃不下。

“我们蛮有缘的。”

“是啊。”Thor不可置否，在餐厅能遇到，在咖啡厅能遇到，桌球馆能遇到，健身房能遇到……

为此他特意请了三天假去国外玩，没想到在机场还是遇见了，在第二天去超市买东西时又遇到了他。

这还不算有缘？那什么才算？

“是菜品不合胃口吗？”Loki瞅着自己都快光盘了，Thor那份还满满当当的。

“我待会打算去游泳，所以想吃少点。”

“这么巧，我也有去游泳的打算，你在哪家游泳馆？”

“额……是健身房里的游泳池。”

Loki眯了一下眼睛，微微蹙眉，先不说Thor说了谎，重点是他不想去公众的游泳池。

“我有比健身房游泳池更好的地方。”Loki顿了一下，“反正去哪里游都是游，我保证你会度过一个愉快的下午。”

“而且，我那有泳衣，你会喜欢的。”

Thor有种谎言被拆穿的羞耻感……

Loki Odinson从来不掩饰自己是个有钱人的事实，他特别高调，巴不得全世界都知道他，恨不得在城市中心造个他的雕像。

要不是想到雕像会接受风吹雨淋，他早就那么干了。

Loki的车被送去维修了，他是和Thor打车来到游泳池最大的那栋别墅的。

Thor从第一次见到Loki就知道，他们并不是同一阶级的人。就那辆违章的车而言，估计他不吃不喝十年都买不起。

“刚吃饱不宜运动，或许我们可以看场电影，或者打游戏？”Loki把Thor领进门，这间房子是他平时和损友们聚会用的，娱乐设施俱全。

“随你就好。”

“那就看电影吧，你有吃零食的习惯吗？”Loki一边给清洁工发信息，让他们过来游泳池换水，一边同Thor说话。

“我都可以，随你。”

“哦。”

Loki把Thor带进了放映室，虽然家里的荧幕没有电影院的那么大，不过视觉效果还是不错的。

这场电影纯粹是为了打发时间，Loki随意选了部九十分钟的侦探片。

剧情拖沓单调无转折，案件塑造狗血无脑，男女主感情戏莫名其妙。

仅二十分钟就能猜出结尾，典型的主角打怪升级的电影，无趣极了。

Loki忍了二十分钟，虽然他现在对Thor还没有那方面的意思，只是单纯的有好感，为了避免某种误会，他还是得澄清，“我没想到这个片子这么无聊，平时我都不看这些的。”

谢天谢地，Thor松了口气，这部电影简直比安眠药还好用，他差点就睡着了，要不是在别人家里的话。

“Loki。”

“什么？”

“不如我们打游戏吧……”Thor转头看着Loki，荧幕的光照在他的脸上，从Loki的角度看过去，光亮在那双眼睛里成为银河的星星，闪耀生辉。

如果有一个身材比健美大赛冠军更棒，长得可以当平面模特，刚好是你的菜的男人用那磁性低沉的声音，温柔的语气喊了你的名字。

这该死的性感。

Odin在上，原谅我见色起意，这个人我要定了。

此刻Loki Odinson脑子里只有一句话，“Beauty provoketh thieves sooner thangold. ”

第一次嘴比脑子快，说出去的话泼出去的水，是收不回来的。

Loki很尴尬，他忽然不想看到Thor了。

“你也喜欢莎士比亚吗？”如果说，刚刚Thor眼里的光是屏幕里的折射，那么现在，Thor眼里的光，是发自内心的，是活的，“这是出自《皆大欢喜》的，对吧，我看过原著。”

“是啊，我喜欢。”Loki从尴尬中出来，他愣了一下，随后笑了起来。

人与人之间的相处就是很奇妙的事情，可能因为一件事，互不相识的两个人成为朋友，可能因为一句话，多年好友分道扬镳，可能因为一句话，彼此拉近关系。

“我很喜欢这个系列的作品，因为不是悲剧结尾。也看过演绎的舞台剧，说真的，我没遇到过能把书籍人物演出灵魂的演员。”

“我也是，并不是因为他们不够好，而是书上的描写比演出来的更好。”Loki站起身，拉着Thor的手腕走出放映室来到楼下的书房。

三十多平方的书房，除门口和窗户，三面都是深棕色的木质书柜，中间是茶几，沙发和两把椅子。

书柜上摆满了各种书籍，Loki拉着Thor走到左边书柜，轻车熟路的从第二层里抽出往左数的第五本书。

“你早说你喜欢莎翁，还看那电影做什么，一起看书不就好了。”

Thor接过那本《皆大欢喜》，许是因为有了同样的爱好，他也不再那么拘谨，说话也不再那么紧张尴尬，“要是真的看书，我怕今天就没法游泳了。”

“只要你想，你可以在这里待到腻。”

“有这么多书，在我看完之前是不会腻的。”

Loki挑了挑眉，倚在书柜边似笑非笑地看着Thor，半开玩笑半认真的说，“这只是一小部分，要是想看完我的书，你起码得在我家待十年，我不介意给你收拾一间客房。”

“白吃白住吗？”Thor以同样的姿势，差不多的语气，面对Loki。

“当然不是，我会收取很高的报酬，但你付得起。”

他们没有打游戏，没有看书，而是坐在沙发上喝起了茶，聊起了天。

同样的爱好，看书，旅行，攀岩，游泳，户外运动，仅是聊天，他们就因这些熟络起来。

Thor比Loki大了两岁，小时候父母因车祸去世，他被送到了孤儿院。一人身兼多职也并非他很穷或者有大抱负，按照独自生活的水准，他算得上小资，如果旅行不是他的爱好……

Loki对Thor绝不是一见钟情，并且有见色起意的成分。

Beauty provoketh thieves sooner thangold.

美貌比金银更容易引起歹心。

总说，人们面对自己没有的东西更加想拥有，Loki想说不是的，即使拥有了，也会想要更好的。

有多少人不贪心他不知道。

反正他贪心。

Thor不是他遇见外表最好，爱好契合度最高的男子，却是他最想拥有的那个。

就在他第一次喊出他的名字开始。

他就想拥有他了。

Thor对自己的取向有了清晰的认知。

之前Fandral带他去过一些Party，比较开放，有男有女。

那些面容美艳，身材火辣的女孩，长相清秀俊逸的男孩，他对他们一点兴趣都没有，即使他们都快黏上来了。

起初他以为是不喜欢太开放的，后来接触了一些相对保守的，也还是不喜欢。

之后他也不报什么希望能找到对象了，他连取向都不知道，找什么对象？

现在他确定了，他喜欢的是男的。

比如现在，他只是看着Loki的后背，就有了可耻的反应。

他自顾自的在游泳池里游泳，身上的肌肉随着他的发力紧绷凸起。他的肌肉不是特别大块的，是很匀称那种，只要一发力就会浮现性感的线条。

骶椎骨和腰椎连接处两侧凹下的小点，是极少数人才会有的腰窝，性感又迷人。

从后方看着正在游泳的Loki，他就像故事书里的人鱼，美丽诱人。

黑色的发丝散在水里随着动作飘动，美丽的蝴蝶骨，性感的肌肉线条，迷人的腰窝……

他得赶紧通知Fandral，今晚可以开场什么派对，他想找个对象。

“来比赛吗？”Loki游到Thor面前钻出水面，暖阳照在他挂着水珠的脸上，像是太阳给他镀了一成一层水光。

因为水珠，本就无瑕的的脸蛋在黑发的衬托下看上去更加水嫩，好似碰一碰就会滴水，弹一弹就会破一样。

“有输赢之分吗？”Thor极力压制身体的反应，装着若无其事地问Loki。

“我输了，我请你吃饭，你输的话，给我做杯属于我的咖啡，任何？”

“扯平呢？”

“只有输赢，没有扯平。”Loki笑着回答。

“回来了？吃过没有？”Hela擦着刚洗好的头发出现在玄关不远处看着正在换鞋的Loki。

“还没有，你们吃了吗？”

“吃了，给你留了点在微波炉，小子。”Hela把毛巾搭在肩上，恶狠狠地揉把Loki的发，“笑得这么春心荡漾，和哪家姑娘约会了？”

“我哪里笑了，你别乱说。”Loki拂开Hela的手，转向厨房。

和Thor游着游着就忘了时间，距离午饭到现在也有六七个小时了吧，他早就饿了。

“你嘴都快咧到耳朵去了。”Hela再次拿起毛巾擦头发，“我送你块镜子，你好好看看你现在的样子。”

Loki不置可否，他不知道他的笑意是不是很明显，反正他今天很开心就对了。

“我跟你说，爱情都是荷尔蒙分泌过剩的产物，是不靠谱的，只有钱，才是真的！”

“假币了解下？”

“到我手里的，假的也是真的。”

“同理。”Loki在微波炉加热饭菜时打开了瓶牛奶，一边喝着一边看着站在厨房门口的姐姐，“Darling，关于我的爱情，哪怕是产生于荷尔蒙之间的吸引，我也不会让放过他。”

“我会让荷尔蒙导致的激情一直存在。”

“Wait！”Hela瞬间瞳孔放大，拔高了声音，“你说他？”

哦豁……完了。

Loki心想。

Fandral在外地出差，没一段时间回不来，Party的事情也就得延后了。

毕竟，Thor的朋友圈范围没Fandral那么广，对熟人下手？要是真的能喜欢，早就喜欢了。

吃个饭，洗个澡，玩会儿手机，明天上早班，得早点睡。

上了床，关掉暖色的台灯，在床上找个舒适的位置，向世界道一句晚安。

日有所思，夜有所梦，他真的梦到了一条在蔚蓝大海里自由自在游行的人鱼。

是翠绿色的鱼尾，游出水面时在阳光的照射下又染上一层金黄色的光。

只是一下下的时间，人鱼就回到了深海，梦也就醒了。

Odin家没有一个人是恋爱脑。

无论是相亲相爱的Odin夫妇还是精明能干的Odinson姐弟。

他们理智的过分又极度感性，感情与事业分得很清，当然，这绝对是优点。

Loki连夜制定了一份拿下Thor的计划，由远到近，一步步靠近，他有信心，Thor一定会喜欢他。

他不会故意去约Thor，他相信，如果他们真的有缘分，总会在各种场合遇见的。

Odin一大早就看到了满面春风的Loki，要知道，这俩孩子都是他和Frigga手把手带大的，自然清楚俩孩子的起床气可不是一般的大。

什么时候Loki早上会像磕了药一样？

再看Hala一副欲言又止的样子，什么时候，向来有话就说的她变成了这样？

而且，Hela和Loki这莫名其妙的奇怪对视又是怎么回事？

今天的Odin也是摸不着头脑的一天呢。

……

……

“Hey，好巧。”

……

“不请我喝杯咖啡吗？”

……

“或许我们能一起吃个饭。”

……

“游泳吗，去我家？”

……

“要不要来我家看书？”

……

“我有两张舞台剧的票。”

……

“你会骑马吗？”

……

“明天有空吗？去潜水？”

……

“马拉松跑不跑？”

……

……

“Hi，Loki。”

Fandral出差回来了。

他先是狠狠的调侃了Thor，然后当晚就组织了场派对。

“这就是你看上的臭小子？”

“我的眼光还不错吧。”Loki把手上的照片递给Hela，靠在椅背上转起了圈圈。

“看上去就和Odin一样，傻憨憨的。”

“一个不聪明的父亲，是不会有那么好的基因拥有我这样的天才的。”

“生你的是母亲。”Hela翻看着手里这十几张照片，这角度看上去应该是偷拍的。

有几张是臭小子和她弟弟的合照，照片里的他们对视而笑，乍一看还真有那么一点恋爱的感觉。

多数的，都是金发男子的照片，有正在游泳只穿条泳裤的，有穿着潜水服触摸珊瑚的，有穿着衬衫在树下等待的。

“你就这点出息？只能偷拍？多长时间了？”

“一个月了。”想起这段时间的相处，Loki眼里的甜蜜之意都快溢出来了，“慢慢来，不着急，我有预感，他已经喜欢上我了。”

Hela把照片随手一扔，一脸鄙夷地看着犯花痴的Loki。

“别到头来付出了真心什么都没获得，小心人家只是冲着你的钱。”

“亲爱的，少点阴谋论好吗？”Loki玩着耳鬓的发，对Hela的话毫不在意，“我的眼睛没瞎。”

“脑袋上的眼睛没瞎，不代表心里的眼睛睁开了，爱情啊，是会令人头脑不清醒，蒙蔽心智的东西。”

“Sister……”Loki在心里深深地叹了口气，为他这不相信爱情的姐姐。

Loki是骗Hela的，其实他，着急的不得了。

每次和Thor约会，对，没错，他把他们单独在一起的时间称为约会。

每次约会，他都旁敲侧击的暗示Thor，可他不知道是装傻还是真的不懂，对他的示好视而不见。

再这样下去可不行，别到时后Thor把他当成铁哥们就完了。

他得再主动一些，借助点媒介，比如酒精，酒后误事嘛，这个理由很好的。

喝点酒，装的醉醺醺的样子向他表白或者强吻他，要是成功了，他就可以告别母胎单身的称号了。

要是失败了。

失败了，就说是酒后胡言乱语呗，再说了，要是他真的没有这方面的心思……切，怎么可能没有。

和Hela聊完天后的第二天晚上，Loki约了一群朋友去喝酒，地点在他女装过的酒吧。

Tony笑他来这里是不是有什么意义，比如纪念第一次女装。

Loki可不会忘记提出这个要求并得到大家一致意见的家伙是谁。

他感觉，这个酒吧可能对他充满了恶意。

四个月前第一次来，搭讪被拒绝，四个月后第二次来，隔空被拒绝。

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”Bucky轻拍着Loki的后背，他忽然脸色发白，眼睛失去聚焦，这貌似是发烧的前兆。

“我没事。”Loki的嘴角扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容给Bucky。

只是一眼，他又把目光移到令他不舒服的方向，像是不甘心，像是不确定。

“我去趟厕所。”

Thor对眼前的黑发男子温柔地笑了一下，然后那名男子便靠近了他，几乎要黏在他的身上……

Thor并没有推开他，而是迁就着他，随他做一些惹火的小动作。

他揪起黑发男子的一缕发靠近鼻子，是酒味，不是淡淡的，洗发水的清香。

“今晚去你家还是我家？”男子以为这是个暗示，继而在Thor耳边低语。

Thor偏头看他，一样长度的黑发，一样梳在脑后停在后颈处，一样的白皙肤色，一样的碧绿眼瞳，一样的薄唇翘鼻……一样的身高，接近一样的身材。

黑发男子的下巴被金发男子捏起，他露出一个最好看的微笑，诱惑金发男子低头吻他。

Thor透过薄薄的衣服抚摸男子的腰际，惹得男子不安分的碰上他的小腹。

“你喜欢莎翁吗？”

男子一愣，也仅是一秒的时间，他诚实地摇头，并说，我不喜欢看书，也没看过莎士比亚任何一本书。

“我喜欢你的诚实。”Thor松开了他，往座位后面移了两下，“抱歉。”

黑发男子以肉眼可见的速度冷下了脸，他忍着火气看向Fandral，他不明白这是怎么回事，不是说Thor喜欢他吗？是因为这样他才过来的。

Fandral也有些不理解，前几天的派对上，他看着Thor和Abner聊的挺好，之后问Thor是不是对Abner有意思，他也点头了啊。

不是他，外形再像也不是他。

他喜欢莎翁，他曾经和他看了一个下午的《仲夏夜之梦》，谁也没说话，也不觉得无聊。

他不喜欢诚实，他喜欢说一些无伤大雅的小谎，自从熟络起来后，每一次见面，每一次相处他都会想办法骗他。

他有两个迷人的腰窝，在游泳的时候格外好看。

“抱歉，我有点不舒服，下次请你们吃饭吧，这次我得先回家了。”Thor大步流星地离开了卡座，留下两人面面相觑。

“上一次我就想和你说了，他和我聊天的时候，看着我的眼神，总感觉是透过我在看其他人，所以我不太相信他喜欢我。”Abner撇撇嘴，拿起一杯酒，一饮而尽，“要不是相信你，我就不来了。”

“我怎么知道，我问他喜不喜欢你，他点头我才联系你的。”

Fandral不知道的是，Thor根本不记得Abner是谁，他只记得Fandral描述的外形，黑发绿眼。

“不管了，下次别让我再看到他就行。”

Thor的人生没有什么计划，一切都按部就班的进行着，该读书时读书，工作时工作。

赚的钱也都是自己花，朋友们都是知根知底的发小，这也造成了他大大咧咧的性子，心眼比他的体型还要大。

基本上，他就没有过什么烦心事，因为他想的特别开，特别简单。

即使是这样，他也因为阶级而钻了牛角尖。

他只是心眼大，并不是傻。

他明白，他并非是单恋。

Loki制造的肢体接触，话语间的暗示，他都看在眼里，只是装作不知道罢了。

用理由婉拒过他的邀约，企图这样让自己好受一点。

可见不到他，更为难受，时不时还会因为想念而出神。

他的声音逗留在他的耳边离不去，他的一颦一笑在他的脑海里散不去，他的整个人都在他的心房里走不出去。

可是他们之间相差太远了。

他不认为自己优秀到可以被Loki爱一辈子，Loki他，过了新鲜劲可能会忘记他吧。

会有更多更好更优秀的人在Loki身边出现不是吗？他只是一个普普通通的交警，不会击剑，不会骑马，不会弹琴，Loki会的东西太多太多，他太完美，太优秀……

“Sir，目的地到了。”出租车司机第二次提醒可能因为堵车而睡着的Thor。

“Thanks。”Thor摸出钱包，付了车费和小费后从后座下来。

他看着车子绝尘而去，后方的公寓里有一间是他租住的房子。

第一次，他产生了中无力感。

即使面对和Loki差不多的人，他也无法给出一分的真心。

他很清楚，他不会再喜欢上别人了，Loki是第一个，也会是最后一个。

远处的汽车开启的远光灯照着Thor的眼睛疼，他用手挡着脸，心里想着逆行要罚多少钱。

车子在他身边停下，车窗摇了下来，车主的声音正是逗留在Thor耳朵里的那个。

“上车。”

“酒驾，逆行。驾照不想要了？”一开车窗，Thor就闻到了浓浓的酒味，看到副驾上的酒瓶，他知不知道酒驾多危险？万一出事了怎么办？

“上车！”Loki很生气，他冲Thor吼着，怒气不加掩饰。

“喝酒不开车，你下车。”Thor打开Loki的车门，“对生命负责，对安全负责。”

Loki不情不愿地下了车，Thor从未见过Loki生气，也从未见过Loki这样。

看似平和的眼神下藏匿着怒火，然后平和的绿湖被委屈与不甘取代。

衣领有些褶皱，头发也有些凌乱，和他以往优雅的形象明显不符。

“怎么了？出了什么事？”Thor有些慌乱，是出了什么事情Loki才会这样？

夜间的风凉丝丝的，吹的Loki越来越迷糊，眼前的人也出现了重影。

“我是Odinson。”他喝了太多的酒，连声音都有了些沙哑，退一步靠在了车上，“我能让所有靠近你的人都离开你，你信吗？”

“我知道，我知道，但你现在喝醉了。”

不知是酒意还是其他，Loki的眼睛红红的，听到Thor的回答后，面色冷得吓人。

“我能让所有你喜欢的人都离开你，你知道吗？”他的脸色越来越阴冷，笑的越来越渗人，眼神无数次集中又无数次涣散，他无法看清Thor的面容，只能看到……只能看到酒吧里Thor被人亲吻的样子。

“你喜欢他才不会推开他吧，是喜欢他才会让他搂着你吧，Thor。”见眼前人要反驳些什么，Loki立马捂住了他的嘴，靠近他的耳旁，他的气息喷洒在Thor耳边，酒味以Loki为中心萦绕两人，“你为什么喜欢别人？是我不够好吗？”

Thor抓着Loki的肩膀做他的支力点，以防他因为脱力而无法站立。

“因为你太好了，我不敢喜欢你。”被捂住的嘴含糊不清说着心里话，醉酒的人却在喋喋不休说着其他事情。

“要是被Hela知道我现在这样子，她一定会觉得我丢了她的脸。”知道自己在做什么却无法控制的Loki不断搓着Thor的左脸，仿佛要把Thor左脸的一层皮都搓下来。

那个男的就是亲了Thor的侧脸，他看得清清楚楚……Thor没有推开他，还让他坐到他身边去了。

这就是尽头了吗？

不，哪怕是尽头，他也会重新开辟出一条道路，不惜一切代价。

“Thor……我会让所有喜欢你的人都离开你，到时候就只有我喜欢你了。我会让所有你喜欢的人离开你，到时候，你也只能喜欢我了。”Loki松开Thor，温柔的亲上Thor的下唇，最后恶狠地用犬齿咬破他的嘴角。

Thor用指腹碰了碰伤口，垂眸看着瘫在他怀里熟睡的人。

他忍不住低头亲上那殷红的唇瓣，停顿三秒后，把Loki打横抱起塞回车里，看似抱怨实则语气宠溺又温柔。

“你们有钱人就是任性。”

宿醉过后是头痛欲裂，浑身无力，就像睁开眼睛这种简单的事情在宿醉过后显得无比艰难。

眼睛睁开一条缝看到了陌生的环境，稍微缓过来深吸一口气，是陌生的气息。

“醒了？喝点热牛奶吧。”

“我为什么会在这里？”Loki听到了Thor的声音，警戒线还没拉起就已放下，管他现在在哪里，反正有Thor的地方就是安全的。

就这样想着，Loki重新合上眼，翻了个身，再次睡了过去。

Thor把准备好的牛奶喝下，临近中午了，他该把Loki揪起来吃午饭还是由他继续睡？

算了，先给他做午饭再把他叫醒好了。

Loki什么都记不起来了，最后的记忆是喝了酒……Odin珍藏十几年那种好酒。

不对，是喝了酒之后他开车了……

作孽啊，按照他在Thor家里的情况来看，他应该没有导致什么交通事故。

还好没发生交通事故。

花洒对准了Loki的脑袋把他从头淋到脚，冷水的刺激下，他清醒了不少，身体的不适也有所缓和。

如果Thor家里有浴缸，他真想泡个澡。

“有什么吃的？我好饿。”Loki穿着Thor的睡衣，擦着刚洗的头发走出浴室。

此时他才开始打量Thor的房间，东西不多，摆放的整整齐齐，看上去还不错，一室一厅的单人居室，一个人住不算小。

他还是第一次来Thor家，平时都是在楼下告别的。

“我做了意面和焗饭。”Thor从客厅的沙发走到厨房，Loki也跟着去了。

“热两分钟就好了。”Thor打开微波炉摸了摸碗边的温度，差不多凉了，再热两分钟就好。

他打开冰箱，取出两瓶汽水，递给了Loki一瓶。

“我怎么会在这里？酒驾被捉打电话找你救场了吗？我被开罚单了吗？”

显然，他真的是一点都不记得了，也好，Thor有了新的计划。

“不是啊，昨天你来找我，然后抱着我不放手，说喜欢我，要和我在一起，还亲了我，你看，这就是你咬的。”Thor指着破皮的下唇，无视Loki僵硬的表情，“你一直重复说喜欢我什么的，然后趴在我身上睡着了，我就把你带回来了。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”Thor眨眨眼，眼神无比认真，丝毫看不出说谎的意味。

Loki的视线移到微波炉，顺便喝两口汽水掩饰尴尬。

“别开这种玩笑，一点都不好玩。”Loki看着微波炉的计时器一秒秒减少时间。

开什么玩笑，他怎么可能真的做出这种事情？他明明边喝边决定慢慢来，先把那个男的赶走，然后一步步吃掉Thor的。

他都做好新计划了！

虽然Thor允许别人亲他，这令他很生气，但，他绝对不会因为这个而放弃，他好不容易才遇到了喜欢的人。

喝醉了还抱着人告白？不要想那个画面有多糟糕有多狼狈！他绝对不会做出这么狼狈丢脸的事情！

“我没开玩笑，也没骗你。”只不过做了些改动，顺便去掉了你放的狠话而已。

叮……

“这谎话说的跟真的一……嘶……”

“Loki！”Thor抓着Loki的手来到水槽打开水龙头，冷水冲着被烫到的手指头，冲久点就不会起泡了，“还好吗？痛不痛？”

“有点。”指腹麻麻的感觉，刚被烫到的时候还是蛮疼的。

“这么大个人了……不知道刚热好的东西很烫吗？”

“如果你不骗我，我就不会走神。”Loki埋怨道。他怎么可能不知道烫，这不是走神了吗……

Thor沉默，心里计算着时间，大概过了一分钟，Loki动了动手腕，Thor一手抓着Loki的手腕，一手抓着他的肩膀把他推在一旁的案台边，面对自己。

Loki被Thor一系列的动作搞得有点不知所措，正当他想推开Thor，那人却抵住了他的额头，他们，鼻息相缠……

『Loki……只要你再给我一点点信心，无论以后你是否还对我有感情，我都不会在现在放开你。』

是啊，他看着Loki的睡颜想了一晚上，为什么要纠结于未来呢？未来的事情谁说的准，既然现在彼此喜欢，为何不相爱？

哪怕不久的将来会分手，好歹，也有甜蜜的回忆不是吗？

Loki看着Thor眼里的自己，这感觉就像他掉入了无际之海，除非这海干涸，否则他将溺水而亡。

Thor租房的地段不算好，楼层也不高，外面马路的鸣笛声不断，吵吵闹闹的。

只要他稍稍往前，就能吻到Thor了，只要吻上去，无论昨天有没有告白，都算是告白了。

Thor将这个吻加深到呼吸困难的地步，尽管鸣笛声还是吵闹，Loki都能听到Thor心脏跳动的声音，如同这世界就只有他们，除了彼此的心跳与呼吸，再也听不到其他。

“都诚实一点好吗？不说假话的好好坦白。”Loki吸了几口新鲜空气后问Thor。

“边吃边聊吗？刚刚亲你的时候，你肚子叫了几声。”

脸皮不算薄的Loki以肉眼可见的速度红了脸。

“我昨天真的有那样吗？”Loki舀了一口饭放入嘴里，不得不说，Thor做饭的技术挺好的。

“你真的抱着我说喜欢我，还说要把喜欢我的人都赶走，这样就只有你喜欢我了，说要把我喜欢的人都赶走，这样我就只能喜欢你了。”

“……”更丢脸了，Loki想找个地洞钻进去躲一躲。

“你喜欢我，为什么还让别人亲你？”

“我把他当成了你。”Thor低着头搅拌碗里的面条，“后来我把他推开了。”

“我又不是死了，为什么不来找我？你别告诉我，你真的看不出来我喜欢你。”

“那你会喜欢我多久？”一个月还是两个月？一年还是两年？

“你那么优秀，我只是一个普普通通的人，况且，我们阶级差距太大……所以我才那样做。”

Loki没有再发问，Thor也没再说话。

Loki把饭吃完，把Thor榨的橙汁喝完，发出来一个小小的饱嗝声。

吃饱喝足了真的好想睡觉。

“我们结婚吧。”

“咳咳咳……”Thor刚准备喝水，被Loki这句话吓到呛了个半死。

“不用那么激动，只是结婚而已。”

他这话说的平静，仿佛这不是人生大事，只是吃饭睡觉这样的家常而已。

“一起生活，早安晚安都是你，我们都生不了，所以结婚之后无论过了多久都是二人世界。”Loki的眼神从玩味变的认真，认真平静的语气令人无法辨别这话的真假，“你不用勉强自己融入我的世界，我也不用融入你的圈子，工作是工作，我们是我们。”

“就像普通情侣一样，把对方介绍给自己的朋友，来一场脱单派对，再来一次单身夜派对。阶级算什么？你觉得金钱能横在我们之间破坏什么吗？你从一开始就知道我们的差距不还是喜欢我吗？我不也一样吗？”

“结婚，就今天！”

当他们领完证，滚完床单，事后面对彼此时，不约而同想起这一天发生的事情。

结婚，无疑是冲动的，他们要做的，就是不让今天的冲动后悔。

公平起见，Thor跟了Loki的姓氏，不过关了灯后的领导者是Thor。

Loki表示腰疼。

Thor斥巨资购买了一对婚戒，本来吧，他是看上了那对青蓝色的宝石戒指，但是太贵了，买不起。

现在这对也不便宜，他多年的积蓄现在还剩几千元……

这些事情Loki不知道，他在Thor为他带上戒指那天和Thor去买了套房。

按揭付款。

当然，他们的按揭方式与别人不同。

Thor那份的钱，每个月上缴工资就好，毕竟，按揭买房利息多高，还不如把这个作为借口以防某人藏私房钱。

于是，Thor的工资都拿来“供房了”，只有平时兼职时的工资还能用。

两人的事业都在上升期，Loki的公司一点点扩大，Thor的职位一点点上升。

这些，都需要耗费大量的时间和精力。

之前Thor不忙，是不打算争取空缺的分队队长，现在他忙了，因为分队队长工资高，他得努力争取到这个位置。

加上各种各样的兼职，一个月下来，也就两三天得空。

Loki还好，如果不是跨国的合作需要出差实地了解，除了月尾的总结和月初的计划外，他月中几天还是蛮得空的。

婚后第三天，他们有了婚戒与婚房，婚后第三个月，他们入住了婚房，同月，他们邀请了各自的朋友开了场脱单派对。

还没有人知道他们已经结婚，Thor的意思是，等他攒够婚礼的钱再告诉大家，不能委屈了Loki。

Loki看了看Thor银行卡的余额……

其实他们也没分得那么清，日常的生活开销和出门在外的花费都是Loki出的。

起初Loki还担心这样会伤了Thor的自尊心，事实证明他想多了，Thor很享受他的“包”φ“养”行为。

果然，阶级什么的在心大的人面前都不算什么。

有时候，Loki会借出差的名义和Thor去玩几天，有些时候，Thor从Fandral那听到的各种各样的节日，会在那些节日给Loki准备惊喜或礼物。

也不是每一天每个月都那么和谐的，即使再恩爱的爱人，也会因为些不重要的事情吵上一天或者冷战几天。

他们也会这样。

如果把那一个月称为浪漫而甜蜜的恋爱，那么结婚后他们在恋爱的基础上融入了生活的琐事。

浪漫而繁杂。

吵的最凶那次，是Loki想养些小动物，Thor认为他们现在根本没有时间能照顾宠物，而且，养久了有了感情，到时候它们死了，会很难受。

因为这件事情，他们冷战了三天，最后Thor妥协了。

Loki顾及Thor的感受，养了一对乌龟……

“我想准备点彩带，再多两个音响。”Loki盘着腿坐在凉席上，手里拿着平板，凉席上有些纸笔。

“我想在泳池旁的空地种点花，最好一年四季都开花那种。”

“额……还可以把天台布置成小花园，放张吊椅，我们可以在那里看看书，喝喝茶。”

“可是一年里，我们有多少天会来这里？”Thor除着草，这里是Loki第一次带他来的别墅，草地上的草太久没人打理，看上去糟糕极了。

“如果你想种花，可以在家里种几盆，可以放在阳台，可以放在卧室窗口。”

“我只是说说而已，我可没时间替它们修剪枝丫，到时候又要花钱雇人，麻烦。”Loki不断购买今晚的所需品，猛然想起点什么，拍了拍脑门站了起来，“我得回家拿几瓶我爸的酒，答应过Tony的，差点忘了。”

“早去早回，注意安全。”Thor放下除草机，走向Loki捧着他的脸吻了下去。

“你脏死了！”

“将就一下吧，我现在想吻你。”

十一月初，是Thor的生日，也是他们在一起之后第一个生日。

Loki在零点后把亲手做的蛋糕送给了Thor。

Thor喜欢吃果酱，Loki便把果酱涂满了表层和夹心，若是让Thor老实回答，那味道确实不太好。

无妨，是Loki做的都好吃。

晚上他们准备了生日派对，地点就在Loki那专门玩乐的别墅。

邀请的朋友陆陆续续到达，最先到的是Steve，他和Thor可谓是相见恨晚，虽然喜欢的东西不一致，但秀起恩爱的方式雷同。

他帮Thor一起除草，两个人的速度总比一个人快，刚除完草，第二位客人Tony就拎着个粉红色的盒子过来了。

三个人喝着可乐聊了聊近状，其中，Tony说了件Thor不知道，但他们都知道的事情。

Loki请了些人布置房间，从大厅一直到泳池。

等他回来时，朋友们几乎都到了，你一言我一语的好不热闹。

Fandral和Sif姗姗来迟，说起他们两个，那也是乌龙满满。Volstagg说Sif喜欢Thor，其实人家Sif喜欢的是Fandral。

这不，确定关系后不久领了证，现在Sif肚子微微凸起，看来过不了多久他俩的身份又会发生变化了。

“去年的愿望实现了吗？”许愿之际，Hogan问Thor。

“有件事情我想说很久了。”Thor睁开眼睛盯着霍根，“其实我没许过愿，只是闭上眼睛装装样子而已。”

“……”

“我今年也没有愿望，我想要的都有了。”Thor看了一眼身旁的Loki，“如果有，我希望Loki今晚能答应我一件事情。”

“Of course.”Loki拉起Thor的手，在他的手背轻轻吻了一下。

接下来的就是玩乐与音乐，开始他们不敢放太大声，因为Sif是孕妇。

结果Sif当肚子是西瓜似的拍了两下把Fandral吓出一头冷汗。Sif说，她的孩子，不可能连音乐都承受不住。

“你不舒服吗？怎么脸抽筋了？”一张稚嫩的面孔出现在Tony面前。

“我很好，你是Thor的朋友？”由于想象今晚Loki会有多惨的Tony忍着笑意导致面部表情管理失败，引来了某位看上去未成年的成年人的关注。

“应该算是吧，我是新来的实习生Peter Parker，Mr. Odinson是我的师傅。”

“好吧实习生，你会不会游泳？我要去游泳，你要不要一起？”

“好啊，我该怎么称呼你？”

“叫我Tony就好。”

“客人们玩得正开心，作为主角的你却躲起来了。”Loki靠在门边，手指不断解开Thor衬衫的扣子又系上，解开又系上。

“我记得，是你拉我进来的。”

“你可以拒绝。”

“我没有理由拒绝。”Thor低头咬住Loki的耳垂，将他打横抱起放在床上，双手撑在他身边俯视着他，“刚刚答应我的事情，不如现在就来实现它？”

“乐意奉陪。”Loki双手φφ勾住Thor的脖子把他压下来，缠上φφ他的腰，在他耳边说道，“今晚什么姿势我都可以。”

“你误会了，Loki。”Thor轻笑出声，他把Loki的四肢扒拉下来走到储物柜旁拿起一个粉色的盒子，“我有新的注意。”

Loki对这个“新主意”很感兴趣，他想知道Thor今晚打算怎么放纵。

“我要是早点发现那个人是你，我一定会和你去喝一杯。”Thor把盒子打开递到Loki面前，刹那间，Loki脸都黑了。

“你想都别想！”感到不妙的Loki翻身下床，脚还没碰到地板就被Thor重新压了上去。

“你答应过我的。”

“我反悔了！！”

“你迟早会穿上它，为什么不在体力充足的情况下穿上？等你体力不支就是我帮你穿了……Loki，你明白我是什么意思的。”

Loki恨死告密者了，让他想想，是谁会那么无聊？

除了Tony Stark，谁会那么无聊！

“就一次好不好？”大金毛不断蹭着某人的颈窝，这里最能勾起Loki的情动和心软，他最为了解。

“我恨！”

Loki抄起盒子里的衣服和口红去了浴室，不一会儿他就换好了衣服出来。

金毛变成雄狮后那锁定目标的眼神和准备发起攻击的速度另猎物还未被捕捉就已经害怕。

那套衣服仅发挥了两分钟的用途就碎了一地，狮子的表情好像在懊恼为什么不再忍忍，为什么才看两眼就控制不住地撕了它，毕竟机会难得。

“在这个时候，你知道我最喜欢你怎么做吗？”

“当然。”Thor当然知道，在这个时候最诚实的是Loki的身体，只要触碰到心里和身体的点就会引起剧烈的反应。

“Call your name，Loki……”Thor两手的拇指摁住Loki的腰窝，这也让他的双手牢牢抓紧他的腰，他喜欢这个，如同Loki喜欢他喊他的名字一样。

手机铃声响起，自动挂掉两次后，Thor停下动作把手机塞到Loki耳边。

不知电话那头说了什么，Loki绷紧了肌肉，Thor当然能感觉到……因为他……咳咳咳。

“我父亲知道我结婚了，现在正在赶来的路上。”

Thor瞬间僵了，好一会才缓过来离开了Loki。

“该怎么办？”

“当然不能让他来这里，楼下还在玩呢，总不能扫兴吧。”Loki靠在Thor肩膀上咬了一口，这大晚上的Odin不睡觉就算了，来找他干嘛！

“跟我回家吧。”

“我需要准备点什么？”

“不知道，放心啦，他们不会为难你的，先洗澡吧我们。”

Odin既郁闷又生气，郁闷的是，他怀疑在Loki眼里他是那种拆散姻缘的父亲。

生气的是，结婚这么大的事情居然不告诉家里人一声。

要不是Hela准备转股给Loki查到了已婚这一行，也不知道什么时候才能发现这件事情。

Frigga也很郁闷，为什么Loki结婚了不告诉家里。

Hela想打死那个拐了她弟弟人，早知道他们结婚了，她就不帮Loki圆那些不回家的慌了。

恋爱归恋爱，结婚能开玩笑吗？

这结了婚是要分财产的！就说这几个月下来，要是离了婚，那金发臭小子白白得了一大笔钱。

果然，Loki被骗了，那臭小子就是为了钱才骗他结婚的。

晚上十点半，Loki带着Thor回了家，嘴上说着不紧张，实则相握的手愈发的紧。

开门声响起，Hela的怒火蹭蹭往上冒，在她看到Thor真人那一瞬准备发飙时，Frigga和Odin异口同声的话令她忍了下来。

“是你？”

多么戏剧性的一幕。

Thor在来的路上想了很多种可能，或许Loki的父母会祝福他们，或许会希望他们分开，或许是拗不过Loki从而妥协。

他没想过原来自己早就和Loki的父母见过面了。

“你们见过了？”这次发问的，是Odinson姐弟。

“是的，那是一个不太愉快又很开心的下午。”Frigga把Thor拉到身边坐下，“不过我们的事情可以先放在一边慢慢说，你们得先告诉我们，为什么要瞒着结婚的事情。”

Loki把Thor的想法说了出来，Hela在一旁冷嘲热讽，Odin略带赞许的点头。

“那你们是怎么认识的？”Loki不解，他从来没听Thor或者父母提起过对方，大概只是一面之缘，即是一面之缘以Odin那记性又怎么可能会记得？

Frigga把那天的经过说了出来。

那天她和Odin上街逛，去超市的路上遇见了抢劫的，被抢走了包，是Thor帮他们抢回来的。

为了表达感谢，他们请Thor喝了杯咖啡。

付了钱后，Thor还在看他们的菜单，好奇心的驱使下，她问了他想吃什么甜点？

Thor摇摇头，他说，‘我都想买一份，可是他一定会在同一天把它们吃完，吃太多甜食可不好。’

‘那就买最喜欢拿份。’

‘他都喜欢的，您呢，您觉得哪个会更好吃？’

Frigga也不知道，她不太喜欢吃甜食，便按照Loki的标准随手指了Loki会更喜欢的那款。

Thor买了两份，一份送给了她，一份打包走了。

她那天还对Odin说，这一定是他送给爱人的礼物，年轻人真是甜蜜啊。

原来自己的孩子就是享受甜蜜的那个人。

“我不同意！”Hela听完了全过程后发出了抗议的声音。

无论是三比一还是四比一，她都是完败那个。

Hela Odinson第一次输得那么惨呢。

家里人也知道了，也同意了，平时除了回他们的家，偶尔也会回父母的家小住。

Thor和Frigga，Odin相处的蛮好的，以真心换真心。

至于Hela，她除了每天嘲讽几句也没什么，说白了，她就是看不惯半路横出来的Thor抢走了养了二十多年的弟弟。

婚礼是在他们领完证后的一周年举行的，除了两个人的礼服外，Thor没花其他钱。

Loki没花一分钱，因为婚礼的布置是Frigga一手操办的。

Hela做了他们的伴娘，谁也没看到在生意场上雷厉风行的女魔头在新人交换戒指时红了眼，流了两滴泪。

春日的风吹得人舒服，草地上的杂草要好好清理一番。

Thor正在给咖啡树修剪树枝，顺便施肥浇水，Loki在不远处除草。

他们第一年养了一对乌龟做宠物，第二年种了三颗咖啡树等它结果。

这三棵树种植在Loki别墅的空地处，他们时不时回来浇浇水，施施肥。

不知不觉，已经三年了。

Thor从小分队队长一步步走到了区域队长，现在很少去开罚单了，多的是给人安排工作，工资方面也上涨了很多。

Loki自从和Thor在一起后再也没有发生过倒霉的事情，事业上也是一帆风顺，每次投资的项目都稳赚不赔，生意场上靠实力的同时也是需要一些运气的。

那次看中的戒指早已经被人买走了，Thor再次斥巨资买了对青蓝色宝石戒指，那是他们三周年的纪念日礼物。

要是说Loki的钱怎么都花不完，那Thor都钱就是花着花着就没了。

“我讨厌除草。”除完最后一小块草地，Loki拖着除草机走到Thor身边。

“饿了吗？不早了，我给你做饭吧。小羊排怎么样？”

“好吧，下一次你来除草。”

“可以，那你要负责家里一个月的卫生。”Thor把剪刀扣在腰间，接过Loki手里的除草机，搂着他的肩膀顺着铺着鹅卵石的小路往回走。

“你当我傻吗？”一个月的卫生和不到一个小时的除草，傻子才选前者！

“你最聪明了。”Thor侧头亲吻Loki都侧发，他们都把头发留长了，刚好是扎起一个发啾的长度。

“什么时候才能喝那杯咖啡？”

“等咖啡树结果，第一时间就给你做。”


End file.
